Abandoned
by Jay6Y
Summary: After the painful death of Annabeth Chase, Percy investigates the mystery behind the contents of a sheet of pink paper that was found inside Annbeth's pocket.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and yes, it's short, but it's just the beginning. The next one will be longer. **

Annabeth was falling. She felt the wind pushed roughly against her cheeks yet she felt like she was in a dream. She **believed** that she was in a dream. She thought that at anytime soon she would wake up and scream just like whenever she had a nightmare. She passed through a thick layer of dreamy clouds then a dark surface emerged in her vision. She anticipated that the moment she hit the ground she would wake up but she didn't. She hit the cold gravel terrain with a loud 'Boom'.

Percy stood in front of her grave, shocked, he couldn't believe that she was gone, just like that. He soliloquy frequently and avoided everyone. He was acting even more anti-socially than Nico. He knew that he should have been out there, hunting psychopathically for the killer and then slowly take the life out of him, he knew that he shouldn't have been resting while the murder was out there although he didn't even know if she was murdered. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Annabeth , his girlfriend, would just suicide like that. Then Grover walked in with an unusually depressed expression on his face. He held in his hands, a neatly folded sheet of pink paper. Percy grabbed it hastily out of Grover's hands.


	2. Questions

He grabbed the paper and unfolded it hastily, desperately hoping that whatever was inside would give some hope and answers to his confused mind. The frail paper felt abnormal in Percy's hands, it felt soggy yet it wasn't wet. The bright pink wasn't neon but it was close. After he unfolded the paper, Percy hesitated a moment before he pick it up with two trembling fingers, afraid of dropping it. It was an amulet. A long series of tiny chains formed an oval above a red ruby the colour of blood which swayed back and forth as Percy's still trembling hand held the chain. After examining it a bit longer, Percy let it rest against the pink paper that he held in his other hand.

"What could this mean?" muttered Percy to himself, forgetting that Grover was standing right in front of him. Then Silena, a daughter of Aphrodite, slowly approached the two boys.

"Where did you get that?" She asked with an unusual amount of surprise in her voice.

"It was found inside Annabeth's pocket after we found her..." Grover didn't dare finish his sentence. He could see the tears in Percy's eyes just waiting to burst out.

"Why'd you ask?"

"It's an amulet of infinity."Silena said quietly as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. Her eyes were completely focused on the amulet in Percy's hands. A bunch of demi-gods then started gathering around Percy and Grover, except, they weren't here to comfort Percy about the death of Annabeth, instead, their eyes, just like Silena's, looked at the amulet hungrily.

"Get back! It's mine!" shouted someone somewhere in the crowd that had surrounded Percy and Grover.

"No! It's mine!" someone else shouted.

"Shut up before I break your neck!" screamed another demi-god. Percy clenched the amulet firmly in his fist as he raised high above his head. All the demi-gods rushed towards Percy's fist. Hands were shoved in faces and some demi-gods were even pushed over and stepped on. Somebody's hand reached centimeters away from the gold chain before Percy swiftly moved it out of reached. He was almost completely devoured by the mob before a freezing blast of wind suddenly smacked his face causing him to immediately close his eyes. After a few seconds the strong gusts of wind stopped but there was still gentle breezes brushing against Percy's ankles. Percy slowing opened his eyes, his fist which held the amulet was still high in the air. He lowered it then a playful laugh came from behind him.

"You really are a _seaweed brain_," it was Hazel Levesque and she was standing beside her half-brother, Nico Di Angelo.

"I bet you don't even know what you're holding right now." she continued, Nico scoffed a somewhat offending scoff.


	3. Mystery

"Then my don't you tell me?" Percy replied sarcastically.

"How was that a come-back?" Hazel insulted Percy.

"It wasn't"

"So why'd you use sarcasm?"

"Will someone just tell me what this amulet is and why it's so important?" Percy complained childishly.

"It's called the amulet of infinity." Nico blurted angrily. He then calmed down before continuing "Hectate created it with her magic; it makes its wearer's powers 100 times stronger than it already is but it only works on gods and goddesses."

"Hectate was going to keep it a secret but one of Hades' spies saw it." Hazel continued "Soon after that, all the gods and goddesses sent their children to fight in a war that lasted a century in order to obtain the amulet and use its power to take Zeus' throne. Of course Zeus didn't find out until Thalia told Zeus who immediately stopped the war and locked the amulet away in an unknown place. It was the other reason why Thalia was hunted down by Hades."

"So then why would Annabeth have it?" Percy asked curiously.

"I don't know." Nico replied. " Maybe she stole it."

"She would not do something like that!" Percy shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding." joked Nico.

"Kidding? Annabeth's died and this now this thing showed up and you're kidding?" Percy screamed madly. Hazel saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Percy, calm down, we're all sad about Annabeth but that doesn't give anyone the right to shout." said Hazel calmly as she tried to comfort the devastated Percy. Nico stared blankly at his feet rubbing them against the grassy floor. Percy almost bursted into tears but the thought of the humiliation stopped him. He calmed down and asked:

"So, what now?"

"Well we have to find out what Annabeth was doing with the amulet." replied Hazel afraid of breaking the sensitive Percy.


	4. The plan

"Do we even know where to start?" asked Percy.

"Actually, we have nothing absolutely nothing." admitted Hazel. " We were hoping you had an idea."

"Well shouldn't we start by talking to Hectate since she created the amulet?"

"We already thougth of that but we can't just go and demand her presence." replied Nico.

"I'm sure if we explain to her what happened, she'll understand." Percy exclaimed tensely.

"But..."

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Percy shouted.

"Percy, calm down. That's your emotions speaking. Us rushing head-first into things without a plan won't help ." said Hazel trying to comfort Percy.

"Wait," Nico started.

"What?" Hazel hissed angrily at Nico "Can't you see I'm trying to calm Percy?"

"Yeah but what if we go have a little 'chat' with Circe and 'convince' her to let us speak with Hectate?" Nico remarked happily.

"We could do that but where will we find Circe?" asked Percy.

"I'm sure Chiron has one of those minor-god and demi-god tracking devices." chimed Hazel.

"Then what are we standing here for." asked Percy happy to be actually doing something. Back at the camp everything appeared to be normal, the amulet-craving mob disappeared but as Percy walked by the demi-gods besides him backed away whenever he got near them. The form small groups and whispered to each other as they shot disgusted glances at Percy. Whatever it was that they were talking made Percy curious, he tried listening in to some of the conversations without letting them notice but he only managed to overhear a single conversation.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Annabeth **Stole **the amulet of infinity."

"What? Annabeth Chase."

"Yeah."

Percy felt the rage immediately fill his entire body. He was outraged by the fact that his peers were accusing Annabeth with theft when there was evidence at all.


	5. Answers?

**Author's note: Do you guys think that the story a bit long? Let me know because I always tend to write stories that are too long.**

Percy quickly accellerated his pace. He didn't want to let his peers see him have a mental break-down right in front of him. Hazel and Nico had to run to catch up with him. The three demi-gods entered Chiron's office.

"Can I help you?" He asked without even taking his eyes off his work.

"Well, we were wondering if we could borrow one of your minor-god tracking devices." Chiron immediately darted his eyes at the three demi-gods staring into each of their eyes as they shyly turned their eyes away.

"What do you want with one of those?" asked Chiron, his tone obviously showing his great interest and curiosity.

"We want to find Circe so she can lead us to Hectate." Percy explained pausing momentarily to see Chiron's reaction.

"Well don't stop there, continue." Chiron blurted eagerly.

"Well," Nico continued. "We found the amulet of infinity inside Annabeth's pocket and we were wondering why she had it. And since Hectate made it we want to go talk to her."

"I see." replied Chiron a little disappointed. He sighed a frustrated sigh. "Well, there's no need children. I'll tell you all you need to know."

"Wait..." Hazel started but then she was interrupted by Chiron.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, we want to know what the amulet is doing outside of Zeus' confinement." asked Percy awkwardly.

"That's easy, Hades stole it." chimed Chiron cheerfully as he returned to his work.

"What?!" The three demi-gods shouted. " How do you know?"

"Well when you were off looking for Grover I send some spies down to Hades' realm to well, spy on him because I was having my suspicions." Chiron explained. "They reported seeing a teenage girl presenting Hades with an amulet before they got chased out by hell hounds."

"What?!"

"Anyways, the only description of the girl was that she was blond."

"Wait, you don't think that's Annabeth, do you?" Percy asked, afraid of hearing Chiron's answer.

"Well we don't know for sure. Now children, I'm very busy right now so I'll see you later." he rushed the three demi-gods out and then he locked the door as he got back to work. "The amulet of infinity, huh, too bad I'm not a god." Chiron thought to himself.


	6. What now?

The three friends then decided to go into the Poseidon cabin to discuss what they would do next. Thankfully, Tyson wasn't there, Percy didn't feel like he wanted to share their plan with him but he did wondered where he was.

"So, any ideas?" Hazel asked awkwardly.

"Well I guess we have to go to Hades." Percy replied.

"Yeah but I'm sure my 'dad' won't say anything willingly." Nico replied.

"Wait, I just realized, if Hades has the amulet, doesn't that mean..." Hazel said worriedly.

"Oh no, but why didn't Chiron realize that before?" Percy asked curiously.

"That doesn't matter, right now, we have to go to Hades and retrieve the amulet." Nico replied. "

"Yeah but even Zeus fears the overwhelming power of the amulet, how are three demi-gods going to beat it?" Hazel asked.

"Wait," started Percy. He went over to his book shelf and took out a medium sized book with a dark brown cover. The title was written with golden letters, it read "History's Best God and Goddess Made Inventions"

"I found it in the shelf when I was cleaning, well actually, Tyson did but yeah, I was going to read it but it's written in plain English and my stupid brain couldn't read it." explained Percy.

Hazel flipped through the book until she found the section titled: " Hectate's Amulet of Infinity" She ran her fingers along the words as she skimmed through the words but she immediately stopped as her jaw dropped and an expression of utter shock appeared across her face.

"What?" the guys asked simultaneously.

"Look, it says that Hectate created a fake one but there is no way to tell which one is fake and which one is real. They are even unsure how many real ones and how many fake ones she did make." explained Hazel.

" But doesn't making something like that take a lot of time and power?"  
Nico asked.

"That's why everyone assumes that she made only one real one."

"Wait, so how comes nobody talks about it?" Percy asked a little mad that nobody cared.

"Because nobody wants to remember what happened the last time, Seaweed Brain." Nico mocked.


	7. Crazy

"Guys, stop fighting." Hazel interrupted. "We'll gain nothing."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We have absolutely nothing." Percy whispered staring at his feet as he shook his head. He turned around and started pacing nervously.

"No, he's starting again." Hazel mouthed towards Nico. Nico raised both his hands in a surrender position.

"It's not my fault." He said.

"What do you mean it's not your fault? If you actually helped he wouldn't be doing this." Hazel half-shouted across the grassy hill.

"But-but he has to get over it anyways and since we have nothing, he's just going to have to give up." Nico said calmly.

"Your right but-"

"But what? What else can we do, go up to a God and ask him what happened?"

"I guess not, but we have to go slowly or else he'll become crazy."

"Sure." Nico answered sarcastically. Hazel walked slowly over to the still pacing Percy. He had his hands covering his forehead and almost his entire face.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing." He kept murmuring to himself. His stared blankly at the ground in front of his feet as he paced back and forth.

"We might be too late, I think he's already crazy." Nico joked. Hazel shot an annoyed glance over her shoulders at him. Nico was failing miserably at hiding his laughter. Hazel reached out with both hands and grabbed Percy by his shoulders. He took his gaze of the ground and looked directly at Hazel and dropped his hands.

"Nothing." He murmured one last time.

"Percy," Hazel started softly and slowly. "We have a plan." She lied.

"Okay, great, what is it?" Asked Percy depressed and in a monotone expression as he rubbed his eyes. Hazel released Percy's shoulders.

"No Percy, we as in me and Nico, it involves things that you can't be a part of." Hazel continued still keeping her tone soft and calming. Percy's eyes widened in anger and shock.

"What?!" Exclaimed Percy, raising his voice. "You're kicking me out of the investigation?"

"Investigation, sure." Nico thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Percy, it's just that, well, um, it's complicated." Hazel replied.

"Complicated? What's so complicated that you can't tell me? I thought we were friends." Percy shouted angrily, causing Hazel to step back.

"Gee, some kind of friend you are, shouting like that." Nico thought to himself but he must have said it out loud because Hazel was looking at him with frustration. Thankfully Percy didn't seem to have heard him. Percy stormed off the hill, his face red from anger. Hazel sighed sadly and walked slowly over to Nico.

"Nice work genius." Nico mocked. Hazel opened her mouth to speak but then closed it without saying a word. Noticing the sadness and guilt on Hazel's face. Nico apologized.

"Sorry." He said softly. "It's not your fault, he was being too sensitive."

"I know but, I still feel that I messed up." Hazel admitted.

"Well don''t, you won't help anyone by being all depressed and stuff." Nico replied in an attempt to comfort Hazel.


	8. Betrayed

"Anyways, so what do we do now?" Nico asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hazel exclaimed. They walked down the hill. Both of them staring at their feet blankly.

"What?" Nico asked. He saw Hazel's 'idea face' smeared across her face. It sort of lit a tiny flicker of hope in Nico, but then faded immediately when Hazel's face returned to the previous state of blank. They continued descending down the hill. The descent seemed longer than usual. Then a blinding white light caught the attention of both Hazel and Nico. It came from the direction of the beach. They quickly rushed over to the source of the light. A crowd of demi-gods swarmed the beach as shocked and fearful expressions sat frozenly on their faces. Hazel blocked the light with her hands. Nico squinted to see what had happened. What he saw shocked him. Hazel's eyes widened when she was finally able to see the source of the light. Poseidon hovered above the raging waves, his hands were held out in front of him. His eyes shone brightly and an object sat in his palms. The object was the source of the bright light. Hazel and Nico pushed their ways to the front of the crowd and saw Percy standing in front of his dad, a sly smile crept across his face. Hazel were Nico were able to see the object now and to their surprise, it was the amulet. Hazel reached for her pocket where she had kept the amulet, but it wasn't there.

"Percy must have stolen it. But when?" she thought to herself. The light disappeared suddenly leaving everyone even more stunned. The amulet was now of a blue colour, it was quite similar to the colour of Percy's eyes. The sky reflected the sea as ripples ran across it. It kept a steady pace at first the nit got faster and the ripples grew larger and fiercer. The crowd of random demi-gods awed the bizarre sky but all Hazel and Nico could focus on was Percy.

"Nice work, son." Poseidon said, his voice deeper than usual. Percy smirked an evil smirk. The tides came closer and closer and closer to Percy. When it reached him, it hid his ankles and grabbed Percy into the sea, out of Hazel and Nico's vision. Poseidon then disappeared, along with the amulet. The sky was now back to normal and the tide became once again, calm. The demi-gods acted as if nothing had happened, some didn't even know why they were on the beach.


	9. Confused

Hazel and Nico stood there, confused.

"Wait, what?" Hazel wondered out loud.

"I don't know, I'm confused too." Nico responded. The crowd dispersed form the beach as if nothing happened.

"So Percy pretended that he was crazy and then stole the amulet and gave it to his dad?" Hazel thought out loud.

"I don't know. Probably?" NIco responded uncertainly.

"So what do we do now?" Hazel asked, her gaze still floating off in front of her.

"Should we go tell Chiron?"

"But it was obvious that he wasn't interested in the talking about the amulet at all."

"Then what do we do." Nico asked.

"We should go tell Percy's mom."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Nico rolled his eyes. He grabbed Hazel and together they shadow travelled to Percy's house. Hazel knocked at the door.

"Coming!" Shouted a hoarse voice lazily. A chubby man opened the door and looked down on Hazel and Nico weirdly. Hazel and Nico looked at each other then back at the strange man.

"Um, is Mrs. Jackson home?"

"Who's that?" The man replied.

"Oh, um sorry to bother you." Nico said really quickly. He then grabbed Hazel and ran off. He didn't stop until he turned the corner. Both Hazel and Nico were panting.

"What you do that for!?"

"I don't know! That man just gave me the creeps."

"I think we should go tell Chiron now."

"What if we just got the wrong house?" Nico asked. Hazel looked around the corner.

"Nope. Definitely the right house."

"Fine, then." Nico grabbed Hazel again. They shadow-travelled in front of Chiron's cabin after checking that no one was looking.


End file.
